


The Ashes

by Sa1989



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 01:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20462753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: A sad one shot





	The Ashes

Chas stood holding the glass jar to her chest, crying. Her husband stood by her side staring blankly out at the view. This was the place they had first met, so it had always been special to them. Chas turned to paddy and said "I'm not ready" paddy kissed her forehead and replied "neither am I but it's time" chas nodded and opened the glass jar and poured the ashes out into the rose garden they stood by. Chas broke down in paddy's arm because it seemed so unfair, their daughter had died before even having the chance to live


End file.
